Désillusion
by Meilyane
Summary: "Si je lâchais cette main, tout serait fini" S'il avait su ce qui allait se passer, il aurait tout fait pour ne pas y aller. Tout comme revenir en arrière, la prédiction n'est en rien quelque qu'on l'on puisse réaliser.


**Bonjour ! Ne me jeter pas de pierres s'il vous plaît !**

**J'ai cette idée depuis quelque jours déjà que pour en avoir rêvé (ce qui n'était pas agréable je vous assure …) et du coup, impossible de m'en débarrasser.**

**Alors ce matin ne tenant compte que de mon courage (voyez la note héroïque mdr), j'ai commencé à l'écrire. J'ai pensé le recommencer aussi, n'en étant pas entièrement satisfaite mais finalement, je l'ai laissé tel quel.**

**Enfin voilà, après ce blabla, en route pour la lecture ^^**

* * *

_« Si je lâchais cette main, tout serait fini »_

S'il avait su ce qui allait se passer, il aurait tout fait pour ne pas y aller. Tout comme revenir en arrière, la prédiction n'est en rien quelque qu'on l'on puisse réaliser.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi, notre week-end débutait. Tout le monde avait dû se lever tôt au grand damne de certains qui collectionnaient les grâces matinées. C'est ainsi qu'Haruya s'était levé en grognant sur qui osait l'approcher, et que dans le réfectoire il se faisait plus calme que d'habitude. Le manque de sommeil lui faisait manquer de répartie ce à quoi Fuusuke tirait grand profit. Même si c'était le roux qui commençait aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot et il s'en amusait. Je souris en les regardant se chamailler quelques tables plus loin alors qu'une personne vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je n'eus pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, je le savais c'était tout, celui qui me mettait du baume au cœur. Je me tournais pour le regarder, il était là à me souhaiter une fois de plus un bon matin de l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, Hiroto.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans un calme atypique et quelques-uns commençait dès lors à quitter leur table. Alors qu'ils sortirent lentement, un par un de la pièce, je sentis posé sur moi des regards auxquels je ne prêtai pas attention. Bientôt, accompagné de mon ami, nous allions déposer nos plateaux pour quitter la pièce à notre tour. Chacun partit de son côté, nous allions terminer de nous apprêté pour la sortie qui suivrait. Dans me chambre, m'étant finalement paré de vêtements et de chaussures adaptés à notre randonnée, je finis par m'inspecter dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Les cheveux en batailles et le teint terne me faisaient d'avantage penser que j'étais mal au point, plutôt qu'en pleine forme. Un peu de courage suffit à mettre les choses sur le coup de la fatigue et de prendre la peine de me brosser les cheveux. Jetant un dernier regard, je souris avec peine alors que je tournais les talons. J'étais un peu plus présentable que précédemment.

- Midori-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tout le monde t'attend en bas.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'approcher de la sortie qu'il avait déjà ouvert la porte pour venir me chercher. Lui disant timidement que j'arrivais, je ma hâtais alors qu'il m'attendait, dos au chambrant en me souriant. Bien que je sois souvent en retard, il s'amusait toujours de la situation en prenant le temps de m'attendre. Des petites choses qui ne signifiaient pas beaucoup mais qui pour moi valaient plus que n'importe quoi. Une fois descendu, comme prévu, tout le monde nous attendait mais ce qui en revanche ne l'était pas, c'était la patience dont chacun faisait preuve en ce matin. Aucun n'émettait de commentaires bien que je sois une nouvelle fois le dernier dans le hall, c'était à peine si quelqu'un osait m'adresser la parole, me fuyant du regard lorsqu'il était possible de le faire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui mais le sourire d'Hiroto lui m'indiqua que tout allait bien. Une personne s'approcha tout de même de moi, la personne que je pouvais considérer comme un grand frère, Osamu. Sans un regard pour son ami, il plaça son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira vers le groupe. Nous partîmes peu après pour la montagne.

Sur place, différent groupe furent crée le mien étant constitué entre autre d'Osamu, Haruya et Fuusuke qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter des regards soucieux. Je ne faisais pas spécialement attention à ce qui m'entourait et pour dire vrai, je ne leur adressais pas plus la parole qu'il ne le fallait, après tout, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette ce matin. Où était donc passé ma bonne humeur et ma joie de vivre habituelle ? J'étais bien incapable de le dire. Nous avancions lentement vers le sommet où nous nous arrêterions pour manger. Le grand air et la vue que le lieu nous offrait étaient tels que j'en avais des étoiles dans les yeux à chaque fois que nous venions. Nous finissions toujours grondé que pour nous être égaré ou pour ne pas avoir écouté les consignes, c'était un fait qui ne nous empêchait pas de nous amuser, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je trainais le pas ne regardant que le sol rocheux s'allongeant de plus en plus sous mes pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à ma rencontre.

- Tu es bien lent aujourd'hui, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher sinon il ne restera plus à manger.

Son habituel sourire me fit sourire en retour, ce n'était pas une mauvaise journée, il était là avec moi et rien que pour ca, je repris la marche à un rythme plus élevé pour le rejoindre. Lorsque j'arrivais sur place, personne n'avait encore commencé à se nourrir ce qui était des plus étonnant ou du moins pas tant que ca. Du moment où Osamu était présent, les choses étaient bien différentes, il me protégeait ce qui embêtait nos deux amis qui se disputaient encore une fois. Je ris aux éclats lorsque Fuusuke renversa le contenu de sa gourde sur la tête de son ami qui se mit à le courser en le maudissant. Décidément, il y a bien des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Je m'installais à côté d'Osamu qui m'invitait à m'asseoir avant d'aller séparer nos deux amis qui était maintenant à se battre. Hiroto regardait la scène aussi décontracté que possible en rigolant lui aussi.

- Ils finiront par se calmer un jour ?

- Ma foi, va savoir.

Détournant les yeux de la scène il engloutit un petit pain avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

- Nous sommes tous présents, personnes n'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas commencer.

Je fis de même et commença le repas alors que la réaction des autres ne se fit pas attendre, chacun revendiquant dès lors sa part à toute hâte comme si la nourriture était sur le point de disparaître. Nous passions un bon moment emplis de rire et de bonne humeur et à présent, je me sentais prêt à poursuivre la balade. Décidés à reprendre notre marche, nous nous levions afin de ranger nos affaires éparpillées sur ta table et chose faite, nous quittions le lieu. Je suivais de nouveau le groupe qui veillait à ce que je le suive, devenant un peu plus nerveux, vérifiant si j'étais toujours là. Qui diable viendrait à se perdre ici, il n'y avait pas de raison, je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter la piste ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais. L'endroit me parut soudain familier et ne tenant que ma curiosité je m'éloignais dans les fourrer. J'entendais Hiroto me dire de revenir et de ne pas aller là-bas mais désormais, je ne l'écoutais plus, m'enfonçant un peu plus profondément. Et maintenant je compris.

_Je m'avançai en suivant Hiroto qui menait la marche. Nous nous éloignions tous les deux pour bientôt arriver à l'extrémité du sol. Il m'invitait à le rejoindre voir la vue qui s'offrait à nous, une vue que nous seuls pouvions voir, un moment que nous partagions. J'hésitais à le rejoindre, la peur de glisser bien plus présente que tout ce que je pouvais ressentir._

Je me laissais tomber au sol, les larmes commençant à couler les long de mes joues. Je pleurais, recroquevillé sur moi-même face à cet endroit que je ne pouvais oublier. Il n'était pas avec moi, il ne l'était plus depuis ce jour-là. Hiroto n'était plus qu'une illusion qui se nourrissait de mes pensées. J'aurais dû savoir ce matin que ce n'était qu'un rêve auquel je m'accrochais … Jusque là il n'était plus là.

_Il m'attira à lui et plaça l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille. Il me rassurait alors que j'en profitais pour me coller d'avantage contre lui. Il était évident que nous serions restés comme ca un moment à profiter de l'instant présent si rien n'était venu tout détruire. Il posa son regard dans le mien, ses orbes bleues plus pétillantes que je ne les avais vue jusqu'à présent et s'avança légèrement avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds. Il était suspendu dans le vide simplement retenu par la main que je m'efforçais de ne pas lâcher. Je sentais ses doigts glisser lentement des miens alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à le retenir très longtemps._

_- Je t'en supplie ne lâche pas ! Hiroto ! Mes larmes coulaient de plus en plus alors qu'il me regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_- Tu sais, j'aurais dû te le dire bien plus tôt et je m'en veux maintenant. Je t'aime Ryuuji._

_- Arrête ca, tu vas t'en sortir, tien bon les autres vont arriver. _

_Je criais à l'aide aussi fort que ma voix me le permettait, encore et encore mais personne n'arrivait …_

_- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas !_

_- Lâche-moi où nous tomberons tous les deux._

_- Je ne peux pas faire ca !_

_- Je peux m'en aller en sachant que tu m'aimes aussi._

_- Non .. Je t'en prie !_

_La pression que j'effectuais jusque là s'estompa et je lâchais ses doigts en hurlant son nom. Je le voyais s'éloigner peu à peu dans la brume en contre bas pour le perdre complètement._

Je revis ces images en pleurant sans m'arrêter, sentant que mon cœur allait une nouvelle fois exploser. Cela faisait un an maintenant mais la douleur ne s'estompait pas. Si j'avais su, nous ne nous serions jamais éloigné, je ne l'aurais pas suivis, je ne l'aurais pas perdu.

_« J'ai lâché cette main et tout s'est terminé. »_


End file.
